


These Little Moments I Cherish.

by BGee93



Series: Kiss Meme Fics [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Biting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Third Years, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, captain tsukki, kiss meme, like barely there, secret kiss, secret/forbidden kiss, very slight choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Hinata is always too loud, Tsukki just likes to enjoy their few moments together.Request on Tumblr for my Kiss Meme (requests closed for now).





	These Little Moments I Cherish.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



Tsukishima pulled away, his mouth making a loud, wet pop as his lips left Hinata’s. His breathing was shallow, but it wasn’t overly noticeable unless you tried to hear it, not like Hinata’s who gasped in and out in practically echoing pants, chest rising and falling as violently as his breathing. Tsukishima took in the full image of Hinata, swollen lips slick with a mix of their spit, cheek flushed and splotchy creating an adorable contrast to his pale skin, eyes staring up at Tsukishima in a hooded daze, dark and hazy.

It was one of the best sights he’s ever seen, then again, they don’t usually get moments like this. Finding very few moments to be able to sneak off alone together. They lived too far apart to be able to see each other after school and after practice, so the minimal minutes between end of classes and start of club activities was the opportune times for some stolen intimacy.

“Are you always this loud?” Hinata’s eyes blinked open slightly to try and focus more of Tsukishima, stuttering in a breath before shakily releasing it again. He repeated the question, sliding a leg between Hinata’s to brush his knee against Hinata’s growing erection. The sudden action caused a yelped groan to escape followed by a violent hush from Tsukishima.

“Geh. I can’t help it,”

“Try harder,” he ground his knee in again, a hand coming up to cup the side of Hinata’s neck, pressing his fingers in until he could feel the thrumming pulse against his fingertips. Grinning wickedly Tsukishima bent his head down as Hinata turned to expose his neck for him. He grazed his teeth along the sensitive flesh there before kissing and sucking lightly, careful not to leave any evidence aside from maybe making it a bit red and irritated looking.

“If I try any harder I’m gonna go all bwoosh!” he rolled his eyes at Hinata’s words.

“My ears bleed when you speak sometimes,” Hinata smacked his side at the insult. Something he never would have had the guts to do, and something he would never have allowed the shorty to get away with, back when they were first years. But now they were third years and they knew each other too well to take any of their antics or insults to heart.

“Oi! Don’t be such a meanie!” Tsukishima knew Hinata was grinning from the tone of his voice. Growling low he pulled the hem of Hinata’s shirt down so he could bite harder into the skin near his collarbone, knowing full well it would leave behind a red, angry dent that would remain for awhile. Hoping the idiot beneath him had enough sense to hide it when changing later to avoid questions. 

Hinata arched and gasped into the bite, not restraining the moan he gifted Tsukishima with at all.

“Tch,” Tsukishima tightened his grip on Hinata’s neck enough to cut off some of his air supply for just a moment, trying to use it as a warning to be more quiet. Instead Hinata ground down on his knee and practically keened.

“Shhh!” the soft thumping of quick footsteps drawing near caused Tsukishima to tense up, clamping his other hand across Hinata’s mouth to cut off anymore noises to fall from those damn tempting, pouty lips. He concentrated on slowing his own breathing and strained his ears to listen for any sign that they’d been caught. 

In all honesty it probably wasn’t the best hiding spot they’d ever chosen to do this in. They were smooshed together tightly between the supply shed and the gym and anyone who chose to look around the corner would no doubt see them. But that was all part of having a secret relationship wasn’t it? The thrill of being caught, the adrenaline, the danger of it all?

Hinata began wiggling, mumbling again Tsukishima’s hand just as the footsteps drew closer. Tightening his hold around Hinata’s neck and his mouth he hissed.

“Stop struggling before we get caught,” the footsteps soon faded along with the muffled voices of what Tsukishima guessed was a few of the first years trying to get to the gym before they were late and suffered the wrath of their Captain, a thought that always wanted him to snort because who ever would have thought he’d be voted in as Captain? Once he was satisfied no one else was hanging around to catch them he released his hands from Hinata, rolling his eyes as the ginger coughed and hacked as he leaned into Tsukishima’s chest dramatically.

“Gah, I coulda died!”

“Not if you’d used your last few brain cells and breathed through your nose,” Hinata blinked, leaned back and looked up at him owlishly as he realized that Tsukishima had in fact, left his nose untouched.

“Oh,”

“Tch, you’re too troublesome. Why do I bother?”

“‘Cause you like me?” a blush began heating across his cheeks and he quickly looked away to hide most of it from Hinata’s sight, his middle finger lifting to push his glasses up his face as a distraction from the warm feeling now flooding through his chest.

“Tch,”

“Don’t you?” he knew Hinata questioned his affections a lot, knew that it was his fault for making him question it so often. He didn’t mean to make Hinata feel like he doesn’t actually care at all at times, he just can’t seem to project his feelings at times. Swallowing down the thick feeling in his throat Tsukishima rubbed his palms against his pants to rid himself of the sweat gathering.

“Yeah, I do, so… Whatever. We need to get back befo-”

“Waah! I knew it! I knew yo-” groaning low enough Hinata couldn’t hear, Tsukishima moved away from him and the wall, grabbed his gym bag and began taking long strides towards the gym entrance. A raging blush spread over his face lighting his skin up so brightly there was no way he could brush it off or hide it from anyone.

“Wait! Tsukki!”

“It’s Tsukishima,” he spat out, a bit harsher than he meant to, making a mental note to buy the shorty some meat buns later as apology, before stomping into the gym. He was greeted by most of his team with a chorus of ‘Captain!’ and he did a quick glance around to note who was on time and who was late so he could hand out extra drills when his eyes caught a shining, highly amused icy-blue stare and creepy smile to match.

“But-!” ignoring Hinata’s cries behind him he pointed a finger at Kageyama before thrusting a thumb behind him towards Hinata and calling out in a stern voice.

“Oi King! Get your Ginger away from me, toss to him or something,” Kageyama chuckled lowly and spun the volleyball in his hands.

“Wooh! Kageyama! Toss! Toss! Toss!”

“Tch, so damn troublesome,” he started to head towards the changing room when he saw Hinata running over to Kageyama still in his uniform. “Oi! Dumbass! Change first!”


End file.
